everything's changing since i saw you
by slaher96
Summary: After the war Harry move to L.A. and working in House Party.  house party is a place when vampires are friends.  the cullens have decided to have some vacation there.  then harry meet with the cullen then what will happen next ?  my first fic .  be nice
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : hey.. im not a very good writer and this is my first fic and im sorry if I make any mistake, and please give me some advice. Thanks.

**I**

**My life**

Harry POV

Tonight is another night in my life. Jumping and moving along with the music maybe has become my hobby. When im dancing I feel like this life is nothing. Like everything was never happen. Like my life is focusing in one center. Move my body.

Since I won the fight with Voldemort I'm moving to America, Los Angeles exactly.

I'm working on some House party. Yeah, party every day. Well not really everyday only on Friday and Saturday but yeah, theres party everyweek anyway.

I decided to leave because I think they don't need me anymore. And I think if I were staying there its only gonna make people that losing feel… I don't know losing ?.

Well at least I know that is not a good thing for me to stay.

And beside I'm feeling kinda lonely there, well maybe because Ron is married with Harmonie, Sirius is dead, and I'm already graduate from Hogwarts I don't think theres any perfect reason for me to stay. And I _do _need a new life.

"Harry" I heard a girl calling my name. I turned around and facing her.

"'sup ?" the girl is Maggie. She is one of my best friend. She has blonde long hair and and brown eyes. She's some inches shorter than me but not a really high different.

I mean I have to admit I am short.

"Harry, you're moving like there is no tomorrow and, I like it" She was moving with me.

"You know what Maggie ?, I don't care as long as I'm moving I don't care, now shake your arse with me hunney !" and just like what Maggie said, I'm dancing like theres no tomorrow.

Cullens

Alice was jumping with excitement with Emmet about the planning to spend a whole week in Los Angeles it wasn't mean that they never went there before. It just theres this club that taking their intrest so much.

"I can't wait to see this club, I heard this club open only at Friday and Saturday and its party on those day" Emmet said with excitement in his voice.

"Party or not I don't care" Rosalie murmured to herself but everyone in the room able to hear that.

"anyway, how about you Edward ?, does bella okay with it ?" Esme came walking down from the stairs. Alice stop jumping around and stared at Edward seriously.

"yeah Edward how about her ?" Jasper asking without even glance up from the book.

"well, I'm about to tell her now" Edward said walking out with his cellphone.

When he arrived outside the house he opened his cellphone and speed dialing Bella.

"_Edward ?" _Bella's voice kinda hoarse maybe because she has just wake up from her sleep.

"Bella, I need to tell you something"

"_okay then, speak"_

"Bella, me- *sighs* im sorry for not telling you earlier but me and my family planning to have some holiday on L.A"

"_what ?, you just tell me now ? but how about our plan to go to beach with Jacob and the other ?"_

"I think I have to cancel it"

"_you can't just cancel anything as you want, I mean you've promised to ME"_

"I know, but bella this is my family and- and its been a while since im not having vacation with them"

"_well, its just been a while not a really long time"_

"bella, when I'm suppose to go camping with them I said no because of you, when I'm suppose to go hunting, I said no because of you again, and-"

"_so you regreting it ?"_

"not like that, bella, they're my family I need to share my time with them too"

"_well I am your GIRLFRIEND"_

"I know but its just a little time with my family bella, please understand me"

"_whatever Edward !, I hope you're enjoying your holiday with your family WITHOUT me, YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" _and then she hung up the phone.

Edward sighed and went inside his home.

"we can cancel it if you want, ed" Alice looking at Edward with concern in her eyes.

"no,nope its okay beside I have to spend time with you, with my family." Edward smiling softly.

"that's good then, because I was planning to kick your arse if we cancel it." Rosalie murmured again and went upstairs to take her bag.

"language young lady." Esme warned Rosalie.

"okay then, I think you all should packing now because we're leaving tomorrow morning." Carslile said as he grabbed Esme's hand and went upstairs.

End of chapter I.

Well, im really sorry if its not a good story.

But this idea keep buging me and I decided to write it.

Oh and yeah im not from state or country that using English as its second language.

So im not really good at English.

Here it goes my first chapter in my first fic.

Tell me if I do wrong.

Thanks ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**The departure **

Author's note : seriously once again im sorry if im a bad writer. Which one I know I do.

I'm actually never planning to upload this story but this idea wont stop and keep haunting me. So I decided to upload this. Please tell me if I made any mistake.

Harry POV

Waking up from my sleep and feeling everything's spinning around, around me.

Well, its happen everytime after the party. Maybe because I'm drinking too much or maybe because I'm moving too much.

I'm walking to my bathroom taking aspirins bottle near the toothpaste walking outside taking my water bottle and shoving two pills to my throat and then the water.

I know it's not make the headache gone, but it helps make the pain less.

I'm walking to the window and remove the curtains aside so the light of the sun come shining in myroom.

I turn around and look at Rollo. He's skin glittering beautifully. I'm smilling to myself come near him. And whisper "come on vampire guy, I know you're not sleeping." Rollo chuckling and opened his eyes.

"good morning sunshine !" I said excitedly.

"Good morning." He smiled then kissed me on the cheek.

Not !, he's not my boyfriend or something he's just my bestfriend and yes, I know he's a vampire he's not the only vampire I know in this country, for example Rollo is a vampire, and theres so many more I know like Jessie, Andrian, Novie, Robert, Lisa, Paul and so many others.

"so did you enjoy the party?." I smiled to Rollo he replied it with soft smile.

"Yeah thank you Harry." He messed myhair softly.

"Wha-, why you thank me?" Rollo got up and went to the bathroom.

I'm confused with his reaction. _"i shouldn't said that, should I ?" _

"for being my best human friend" then he gone to the bathroom.

"Thank you too." I yelled at him then chuckled.

Cullens.

"so you guys ready?" Carslile came with suitcase in his left hand.

"Never been this ready." Emmer smiled widely from ear to ear.

"Why you're so excited?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Because Rosalie." Alice came answered Rosalie "This club is opened for anyone." before Rosalie got a chance to answer Alice cut her off again "Anyone which means unlimited, unlimited which mean every creature are allowed to come." Alice smiled brightly _"oh, and I have a good feeling about something there actually sis." _Alice thought then chuckled. Edward came downstairs "Good feeling about what, alice?" Everyone in the room looked up at Edward.

"what do you mean?." Alice pretended innocently.

"Don't lie to me alice, I'm too great to be lied." Edward smiled smugly.

"Don't-." Before Alice could finish his sentence Edward talked again "Nope sis, I'll give you some privacy." Edward chuckled and Alice couldn't help but smile.

"So about this L.A. isn't there too _sunny _for us ?" Edward asked.

"You weren't listening yesterday were you ?" Jasper taped at Edward's shoulder.

"Listen to what ?" Edward frowned.

"Some vampires there have found some cream that will make vampires not glittering under the sun, I don't know somekind of sunblock for vampires I guess." Japer shrugged.

"Yeah, I didn't know that." Edward chuckled a little.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, you do know now." Emmet grinned showing his teeth. (:p).

"You're right, now, shall we go ?" Carslile asked his family. They all nodded some of them were smilling and grinning because excitement.

"_so how's bella about this, ed ?"_ Alice asked Edward in her thought Edward only shrugged.

**End of chapter two.**

Well again sorry, im realy pestimistic –"

But I do know that Im not writing well.

Please forgive me if im bad at it .

And please tell me if I should continue it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : oh yeah, in the second chapter I wrote something about cream that make vampires not sparkling under the sun. I don't really know about the detail. I just wanna make the Cullens go outside even at day and meet Harry Potter. And again I'm sorry if there's any mistake .. oh and I read some your reviews god, I'm really sorry .. I'm a bad writer but I really, really wanna try ..

Please forgive me … T^T

**Chapter III**

**When I meet him**

Harry's POV

I was on the way to Wallmart to buy some supplies, usually after Saturday we're out of everything. Instant foods, milk, cereal, aspirin, and many more. And it's suppose to be Rollo's job, but he said he has a _business _with Jessie.

Rollo and Jessie were fighting yesterday because Jessie dancing so damn wild with other guy, Rollo out of control and messed up the second floor.

*Flashback*

Jessie was moving her arse with some other guy, it wasn't Rollo, I knew it.

She sliding up and down with her arse that keep touching the front guy side.

The guy eyeing him with hunger of lust.

Yeah, I know it was a trouble. So I went to her and whisper to her ear.

"Rollo, wont be happy, Jess." I smiled to the guy. The guy nodded his head gave me a greet. The guy wasn't as handsome as Rollo I think, well, maybe because Rollo is a vampire so the difference was really appear. But for a human, I think he's pretty arousing. His muscle are well built, but I didn't really mention that, I was hypnotized by his eyes, god they're so beautiful. It's almost purple but there's some light brown in it too. It's like purple orchid I think, from afar it looks like they were hazel, but if you got close up, man!, they're purple!.

"You're annoy me, Harry." Jessie whispered back to me. I blink then I nodded my head and walked away. I didn't care she would listen to me or not. At least I've told her that she would get in trouble if she kept doing that.

I sat on the bar seat. I kept moving my head along with the music. I asked for the special cocktail from Paul. He served me then nodded his head "What is it?." Paul drank his own cocktail and waved to someone. I looked at the girl that he waved at.

"Hot isn't she?." Paul smirked. I looked at the girl up and down not with lust just paying attention. She is hot, she wore a Pink ribbon tanktop that if she turned around the ribbon make an X on her back. Not to mention the tanktop makes her breasts bulge. And a tight jeans that gave people a good view with her ass.

"Yeap, good luck with her, Paul." I sipped my cocktail.

"So, what is it?." Paul cocking his eyebrow.

"Jessie-I'm not trying to get in their trouble, I just don't want Rollo to messed this place." I took a sip again. I looked back at Jessie and the guy. God!, Rollo gonna destroy this place. "Let them be, it's been a long time." Paul smirked, if he smirked like that it means he mean what he said.

"I don't think Andrian will deal with it." I shrugged, how could he take this as an Entertainment, well maybe because it's impossible for Andrian to fired Paul because he _has _a part in this Party House. This Party House were built on 2004, Andrian met Paul, accidentally. They have one night fuck and Andrian told Paul how much she wanted to own a Party House. Paul thought it was interesting so he agreed to help Andrian said it needed a lot struggle start from getting the land to build the house.

And how Andrian begging his father to help her to build this house. His father is a rich businessman his business limb is everywhere. In the beginning her father didn't agree with her, but then she said that she do this so she can learn how to build a company and try to manage it in her own way. Her father still didn't agree about it so Andrian played a little game with him. She left with reason that she thought her father didn't trust her.

Five weeks without information she started to feel her father didn't care about it.

So she fought her own way.

She started to work as model, then she wrote some fiction about anything and sent it to fiction magazines she did everything to build this house and of course with help from Paul.

They struggled together. Paul worked as bartender at night, and as photographer at day.

Yeah, poor Paul. He just has a little time to sleep.

Anyway, months after months they kept struggling until finally Andrian's father agreed to help.

BANGGG! I looked at Rollo with shock. The guy that were dancing with Jessie was laying on the floor unconscious, the wall was broken. Oh shit!, I must do spell again tonight.

"Get away from her, you perv!." Rollo yelled at the guy. I walked and put myhand on his shoulder. "Easy, rollo, easy." Rollo looked at me. Our gazes met and I tried to tell Rollo to relax with my eyes. Rollo nodded then went away with Jessie.

I sighed, I pulled my wand from my pocket and yelled a spell that make people forget about what has just happen.

*End of Flashback*

"Sir, we're here." The driver said. I nodded and paid him and said thanks and walked outside.

I went to the instant foods stall. I bought some instant noodles, and many others (don't know what instant foods on America).

Bought some aspirin, toothpaste, and all that needed.

I was thinking what if I turned into a vampire, how I would look like?.

I've see Andrian before she was turned into vampire by Paul. And I have to say she looks a hundred times prettier after she was turned. Of course her eyes changing and her skin is more paler. But she looks so pretty like snow white princess.

After I paid for all of it. I walked a little. I'll take cab from the airport. Beside I wanna buy some flowers for the vas on the second floor. Its been a long time since the last time I change it.

I bought some purple orchids remembering the guy's eyes. I always went here everytime I remember about people that die in the war. I bought some flower and go to the beach cliff and wasted the flower like I'm giving the flower to the souls that gone.

The beach cliff is near the Party House, behind the Party House exactly.

I always went there every time I feel sad or just want to be alone. I sit there for hours just thinking or maybe just enjoying the summer wind. Or sometimes I went there to write some unsend letter for my family in London.

Saying how much I miss them, and how sorry I am for leaving without permission.

"Are you okay, kid?." A woman with topaz eyes stared at me, confusion showed in her eyes. And I know that this woman is a vampire.

"Yeah, just space out." I smiled to the woman. The woman returned it, her smile was so warm, like a smile from a mother to her kids.

"Nice choose, for your girlfriend?." I blushed of course she thinks this for my girlfriend.

"umm…not really, unless you think a vase could be my girlfriend, then maybe this is for my girlfriend." She smiled "I'm Esme Cullen." She offered her hand I took and shook it. "Harry" then there's a guy beside her. His bronze-hair was so beautiful. His appearance made my heart skip a beat. God! He's beautiful. He smiled at me, I returned it. Esme smiled softly at both of us. "Harry, this is my son Edward, Edward this is Harry." He shoke my hand. I felt something electrics permeated my hand so I let go of his hand too fast he must be feel insulted by my action. Oh shit!, "Umm..sorry I- I didn't mean that." I blushed he must be think I'm a fool. "It's okay, Esme we have to go now." I looked up and found a girl grinned at me, she's like pixie to me. Her short hair makes her looks so cute.

"Hey, I'm Alice." She hugged me, I was surprised what's wrong with her?. I don't even know her but she suddenly hug me?.

"Alice you scared him." Edward spoke softly. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scared you." She smiled softly. "It's okay I'm Harry." I offered my hand she took it then giggled at me. "Well, Harry it's really nice to meet you, but we have to go." She hugged me again then grabbed Edward's hand. "See you again, Harry." Alice said from her shoulder and Edward smiled at me before they disappear from the door.

"See you again, Harry." Esme smiled then walked to the door turned her face and smiled at me again. "Bye." I whispered it softly. Alice is Edward's mate?. Because they seemed so close, I felt something in my hear that cry softly. Wait, what?, I felt…I felt jealous?.

Unbelievable I'm in love at the first sight with Edward and got hurt at the first sight too?.

Oh, how lucky I am. I said goodbye to the shopkeeper then stopped a cab to take me to the Party House the leave. From the window I could see Edward and Alice.

Alice was giggling and Edward smiled softly. I turned my face so I didn't have to see it.

God!, I am in love with Edward freakin' Cullen at my first sight.

Cullens

When they were arrived at the Airport. Edward went straight to his cell phone to call Bella, of course.

"Woah!. This is gonna be a great vacataion!." Rosalie rolled her eyes at his husband act.

"You scared people, big man." Alice giggled, Jasper smiled.

Rosalie looked at Edward, "What are you doing?." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to call Bella." Now Esme looked worry, Carslile realized this so he squeezed her wife's shoulder softly.

"Do you have to do it right now?." Rosalie's tone showing how irritated she was.

"Yes, I owe her an apologize about what happen yesterday." Edward didn't look up from his cell phone.

"Shit! No answer!." Cursed Edward, making Esme's eyes wide. Edward mumbled a sorry then closed his cell phone. "I know you're worry about her, but please watch your language." Carlslie sighed "So do you guys remember the Clinton?." Carslile tried to avoid the subject.

"Ya, yea I remember them." Alice answered excitedly.

"Yeah, we're gonna pay a visit to them for a while." They went outside the Airport and tried to find 3 cabs.

"Umm, okay." Alice mumbled then smiled softly to his father-in-anything-but-blood.

"So, where are we staying?." Rosalie nodded then looked at Carslile.

"Westwood hotel, near the art museum."

"Can we buy some flowers for them?." Esme said looking at the shop flowers not too far from the airport. Carslile nodded so Esme went to the shop and looking for beautiful flowers. She choose some white lilies. When she about to pay she saw a that didn't move or flinch from the cashier. The boy is beautiful his emerald eyes looks perfect with his pretty long messy hair and his pale skin, not as pale as her but for a human he _is _pale.

"Are you okay, kid?." The guy flinched then looked at Esme his eyes showed confusion.

"Yeahm just space out." Mumbled the guy, Esme smiled softly at the guy he returned ot warmly.

"Nice choose, for your girlfriend?." The guy looked surprised for a while. Esme about to cancel her question but he spoke suddenly. "umm…not really, unless you think a vase could be my girlfriend, then maybe this is for my girlfriend." Esme chuckled softly.

"I'm Esme Cullen." She hold out her hand and he took it then shook it.

"Harry." The guy smiled, Esme thought that this guy was so polite and friendly.

Esme felt Edward was coming so when the guy looked behind her, she knew that she looked at her son. Edward smiled at Harry. _"beautiful!." _Harry thought Edward chuckled then Esme smiled at Edward and Harry. "Harry, this is my son Edward, Edward this is Harry." Edward shook Harry,s hand but Edward felt some kind weird reaction. So he didn't flinch when Harry pulled his hand. _"Oh shit!, he must be feel insulted by my action." _Harry Thought Edward hear and just smiled. "Umm..sorry I- I didn't mean that."

Edward felt there's something about this guy that make Edward want to know more abut him. His eyes make him felt lost in them. His smile is so addictive for Edward. "It's okay, Esme we have to go." Alice came and grinned at Harry.

"_Edward I have something to tell you about this guy." _Alice thought to Edward, Edward frowned but nodded his head. Something deep down his heart he felt excited to know more about him. So he just chuckled to himself.

Alice hugged him tightly while she introduced herself "Hey, I'm Alice." Harry frowned Edward chuckled to see his reaction. "Alice you scared him." Edward spoke softly. Alice let go her tight embrace. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scared you." She smiled at Harry. "It's okay, I'm Harry." _"I wonder how he looks like if he laughed." _Edward thought to himself. "Well, Harry it's really nice to meet you, but we have to go." Alice hugged him again. _"if only I were Alice."_ Edward thought again. But before he cleared his mind Alice took his arm and dragged him out of the place, before he went out of the door he gave Harry a soft smiled. Edward could see Harry blushed. It's so cute Edward chuckled. _"cute, huh?." _Alice thought to Edward then grinned at him.

When they were out of there. Alice hugged Edward so excitedly. Edward frowned but smile. "Hey, what is it?." Alice chuckled, Esme passed by and smiled at both of them.

"He's cute, don't you agree with me?." Alice grinned, Edward probably would blush if he could, but he couldn't so he just nodded.

Alice giggled at Edward, even tough Edward felt a little bit annoyed but he just smiled because she was telling the truth.

He is cute.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, umm…I'm really sorry for not beta-ing it but every beta that agree have received my story didn't do anything to it I guess, yeah I know, poor me…_

_I cant wait for beta any longer, so I wrote the story without beta but I still accept if theres any beta who would like to help me, so for a while I'll keep writing without beta, if you don't like it, I'm really sorry I really am._

_Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight if I do, I wont writing fanfic about them._

_And yeah, I hope people who read this have a heart and will accept my apologize if there's any mistakes_

**Chapter IV**

**Something about him**

Cullens

Edward was thinking about the guy he just met in the flower shop.

Something about him making Edward wanted to know more abut him. And he didn't know why but, everything about him seemed so graceful. The way he spoke, the way he smiled, the way he blinked, god! Even the way he breathed. Harry was different than any other guy he ever met. And to be honest he never stuck in someone's beauty in the first sight, well maybe he did with Bella, but it was because Alice told him that Bella was his singer and probably his mate, he didn't really sure about Bella was his mate. Of course he loved her and cared about her, but this lately the way he felt about Bella was nothing more than a brother loved his sister. Then again, he didn't really sure about it.

The thought about Bella reminded him about what he supposed to do to make Bella forgive him. This lately Bella seemed more stubborn if she said she wanted something then it must be given to her. Like the plan to go to La push with her. In the beginning Edward refused it cause it against the rules, then she'll told Edward about that she was his girlfriend and Edward didn't act like he loved her and Edward only could sigh and gave her what she wanted.

But this was different, it's about his family and how much he cared about them.

Yes, he does love Bella but when she whined abut something it makes Edward feels…irritated?. Rosalie said that it's because Edward spoiled her too much, he didn't agree in the beginning but now, he thought she was right. Edward's thought was disturbed by Alice's voice, not her real voice, her mind spoke to Edward.

"_You okay?." _Edward nodded and smiled softly at his foster sister.

"So, what do you think about this Harry?." Alice grinning happily at Edward.

"I've told you before." Edward looked outside the cab's window.

"Who's Harry?." Jasper looked up from the book on his lap.

"Is a guy we met at the flower shop." Alice answered while giggling unclear because of what. "Why are you feeling excited?." Jasper raised his eyebrow. Edward chuckled then said "She got feeling for him." Mocked Edward. Jasper pretended shock and watched Alice with wide eyes. "Am not!, swear I don't feel anything to him like the way I feel for you!." Snapped Alice then they all burst out chuckling. Alice felt embarrassed then pouted cutely and murmured something that they couldn't hear.

"Of course not, honey, I don't think that way of you." Jasper smiled and kissed Alice on the lips. The cab driver also smiled at his occupants.

"By the way Edward." Alice stopped pouting and leaned her head to Jasper's shoulder. "Don't you think he smells different." At this Edward stopped smiling.

Smells different, well yeah, Edward thought that way too but he thought it must be because the flower around them. So it made a sweet smell. But he never smelled something like that before. For flowers he means, he never find any flowers that smelled so sweet like Harry's scent. Harry's was so sweet and soft, something like lavender but contain honey's scent, but something about his scent making every scent in this world defeated by it. Like Bella's scent, but Bella's was so tempting, so clear, sometimes it's nauseating. Unlike Harry's, his was tempting too, but the scent much softer, it clears too, but the scent was like dancing gracefully in the noses of people who smell it.

It could be say that Harry's was like soft waltz, and Bella's was like hot salsa.

"I thought it was because the flowers." Murmured Edward answering Alice's question.

"I thought that way too, but when I hugged him, the scent came clearly to my nose. It was so…" Alice rolled her eyes tried to find a word to describe it. "Tempting?." Jasper looked up at this. "Well yeah, but, it so…different." Jasper nudged his elbow at Alice signing that they're in a cab with a human as the driver. Alice realized it then looked blank, she got a vision about Harry, five minutes later she smiled and giggling to herself.

"Something funny?." Jasper looked at his wife suspiciously. "nothing, and don't!..." she glared at Edward and continued her sentence in her mind _"try to see it from my mind, or I'll sing the barney song that you hate!." _She glared at Edward again then laid her head on jasper's shoulder again. Edward could only growled lowly. He hated that song so much, and everytime Edward would try to get inside her mind, she hummed the song in her head. It scared Edward so much.

"We're here." Said the driver. Alice smiled then went out of the cab. Edward did the same since he knew Jasper was going to paid the cab's charge.

Outside he was greeted by a young lady with beautiful topaz eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Her hair was about her chest. She smiled and waved at Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"Andy." Yelled Alice as she ran to hug her, Andy accepted her hug happily.

"It's been a long time." Alice said excitedly. Andy laughed at her old friend act, oh, how she missed her. "You've turned." Alice said in awe at Andy's beauty. Andy nodded "I'll tell you the whole story later." Alice nodded.

"So how's your bussines?." Andy chuckled, she doesn't take her Party house as a business. The house was her dream, and when she dreamt about it, she didn't really thought about the money but her _business _partner said that she does need the money for the house.

"It's doing great, there's a new kid in the house, he's so damn gorgeous!." Andy told Alice excitedly. "He has this beautiful emerald eyes, and a cute smile." She giggled, Alice's mind stuck when Andy said 'beautiful emerald eyes' suddenly she remembered Harry. She felt lost in those emerald eyes when they were talking.

"Alice, what is it?." Alice just smiled and shook her head. "Nope, emerald, reminds me of someone." Andy just 'o' her lips and nodded her head. Then Alice went to greet Mr. and Mrs. Clinton. Edward greeted Andy. Andy grinned widely and messed Edward's hair. "Well, Mr. Cold, how are you today?." Edward just snorted but smiled at her. "I'm fine." He answered coldly. Andy laughed and nodded her head. "Haven't change at all, still the old Edward Cullen." Edward smirked "You too, still the old Andrian Clinton I've met before." Andy laughed, Alice chuckled at her brother and her old friend act.

Mrs. Clinton told all of them to come in, she held the flowers that Esme bought for her, her topaz eyes shone with happiness. Mrs. Clinton always like the cullen. Specially Jasper, he reminded her to her dead son so much. Her son died in a plane crash. She felt her world so narrow and felt so hopeless. Mr. Clinton and Andy couldn't do anything about this. They just hoped there would come a miracle and make Mrs. Clinton back to who she was. But when she met The Cullen and saw Jasper. She felt like there was something that telling her to move on, that just regretting everything wont bring anything. There's still a life to continue. So she decided to forget the past and move on. Besides she still has one cute daughter that love her so much, and a husband that faithful and love her too. She must feeling lucky to still have someone that love her. They walked inside and chat about everything. But mostly they talked about how and why Andy was turned.

Andy told them how why she was turned, she was dying from a crash and doctor said there's no hope for her to stay alive unless there was a miracle.

Her parents met Paul and knew that Paul was a vampire, they asked him to turned her to save her life, because they both knew, it was almost impossible for them to be okay if their only daughter was dead. Paul agreed it and turned her. Now Andy is his mate. Andy loved her even tough Paul acting playboy-ly because deep down her heart, she knew that Paul only love her. But it didn't mean she would let Paul slept with any woman he wanted. Andy allowed him to flirt, not to sleep with any woman he flirted.

She was turned when there was nobody in her hospital room. Paul turned her then brought her away from the city before she woke up. Far from the city, she learned to be a vegetarian vampire.

Edward didn't really paying attention to the story, he was busy calling Bella, half of him felt so bad for his selfishness, but another half of him felt irritated with her stubborn girlfriend. _"I should call Harry." _Edward looked up at Andy's thought, Andy raised her eyebrow "What?." She asked, Edward blinked though it didn't have too "You said Harry." He spoke softly, his tone was so low almost inaudible. Alice chuckled at this and Edward looked down, if he could blush, he probably was blushing at that time.

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's the new kid that I told you." Her eyes were on Alice direction. Alice smiled and grinned at Edward.

"Yes, so who is this guy?." Alice looked back to Andy, Mrs. Clinton smiled and said "Oh, that Harry, he's very polite and cute. I've meet him before." Esme nodded, she didn't know why, but she felt like they were talking about the same Harry.

"He's came over to greet me, when he came over I was planning to bake a cake, he willingly help me, he knew Andy's worse at cooking, specially baking, so he helped me."

Everyone looked and listened at Mrs. Clinton. Even Edward forgot about her mission to call Bella. Emma Clinton was a chef before she was turned, she loved to cook so much, though in the house only her husband Jefferey Clinton was the only one who happily eat it, but sometimes she cooked for her maids, or neighborhood. She was turned in 1980 right after David Clinton born. She was dying for her first son birth, but luckily the doctor turned her before it was too late. She could survive without human blood because her gift was self control, her control about her self was beyond everything. She could control her emotion, hunger, and everything about her. It was very use full for vampire.

"We talked about his life, my life, and how's Andy when she's not around her cage, well mostly talking about something that doesn't important. He's really a nice company, he talked softly and listened carefully, he talked when it needed, oh, and he's great at cooking." Mrs. Clinton smiled dreamly remembering the moment when she and Harry were having great time.

"You said you wanna call him." Edward said, all the eyes were at Edward direction.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I told him to buy something for me. He should be here in a minute I guess." Andy shrugged, Alice giggled at Edward "What is it, Ed?, miss Harry already?." Esme smiled at her foster daughter, she have to agree that Harry would be a nice son, even though she has just met him, she felt like she has known him forever.

"Are we thinking about the same Harry?." Alice asked, Edward only stared at Andy.

"Well, if you're talking about a guy, with emerald eyes, and messy hair, also british English, then yeah, we think about the same Harry." Edward blinked, Alice grinned.

The other member of The Cullen were confused except Esme.

"Who's Harry?." Emmet's look was curious, Jasper answered "A guy that Esme, Alice, and Edward met at the flowers shop." Emmet nodded although his curious wasn't completely answered.

"Oh, you've met him." Mrs. Clinton said happily. Alice grinned and nodded so did Esme and Edward.

"Well, you'll meet him again, because he's on the way to here." Alice's grin was getting wide. Making Edward felt uncomfortable. _"What makes her grin like that?." _Rosalie thought to Edward, Edward only shrugged. Because he didn't know why either, Alice so excited about this guy, well, he felt excited too. But, he didn't show it because it must be unnormal to be shown. Jasper glanced at him knowing exactly what his brother felt but only smirked at it. It was great to know the irritating feeling was gone from Edward.

Harry

I was on the way to Andrian's house, she told me to buy some new perfume for her, it so annoying for me to buy some ladies' perfume. I didn't mind about the perfume, but I did mind about people's eyes when I paid for the perfume, like they were saying how weird I was to buy ladies' perfume. But then again, I didn't really care.

I was so curious about this Edward guy, he seemed so interesting for me, I wanted to know every detail about this guy. But I remembered that maybe he has already found a mate, and who I am to feel like I have a chance to be with him?.

Something in my heart felt hurt to think about Edward with some other girl, no vampire girl. I wanted him to be mine, but I know I can't. But my heart wouldn't give up about it.

*sigh* I just met him once, but my heart felt like I've known him forever.

Like he was the one that I've been looking for. But again, it was impossible, he's a vampire and I knew a vampire can't be with a human, unless the human agreed to be turned. Well if he choose me I would lovingly accept to be changed, although maybe this was a problem for Moony and Padfoot but they didn't even here, and I believe they had forget about me so why would they care?.

Something about Esme reminded me about my mother, though my mother doesn't have pale skin and topaz eyes. But the way her smile reminded me of the warm feeling when I remembered about her. I felt like she was my home. No, why am I thinking like that?.

No, no they're just strangers that I met in the flowers shop, that's all.

When the cab stopped in front of a big gate, I paid for the cab and went down.

I walked inside and surprised that they have some guests. I told a maid to gave the perfume to Andrian. But before I could went outside, Andrian called me.

"Harry." I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again, and turned around and smiled at her. "Hey." I smiled awkwardly, and I was surprised again, to see Esme and Edward there, Alice smiled at me and waved her hand. I smiled to her, she reminded me to Luna, though she didn't talk about some magical creature. But her pixie-like style, reminded me of her.

"Why rushing?, come and have a cup of tea." Emma said to me, I glad to accept it. But it felt awkward to drink tea while the others didn't. "No, I don't want to annoy you, and beside you already have guests." A blonde hair girl sneered at me, her feature was so beautiful and her eyes, well like the others' topaz.

"At least let me introduce you to my guests." Andrian said as she walked near me and grabbed my arm, and dragged me to in front of Edward.

"This is Edward, the cold one, well mostly all vampires cold but he is _cold_." All The Cullen gasped at Andy's introduction. I felt awkward so I spoke "Don't worry, you're not the first vampire I knew." I felt the tense gone. "And this is Esme, and Alice and I know you already know them." I smiled at them, they returned it. "This is Jasper, Alice's mate." I blinked at this, Alice's mate?. I thought she's with Edward. But I only smiled at him, he has blonde hair, cold feature that telling me how quite he was. "This is Emmet." A guy with brownie hair I think. I chuckled about my opinion about his hair. He stared at me curiously and I stopped chuckling now he was the one who's chuckling about my weird self. I felt hot on my cheeks. I knew I probably look like a fool.

"No." I heard someone murmured softly. Alice stared at Edward. Did he just say, no for the question of my stupidity?, in my mind?.

"Harry, do you know that every vampires have their own gift?." Alice asked me, I frowned, Paul has told me about it, so I nodded.

"Well, Edward here, has a mind reader gift." Alice exclaimed excitedly. My eyes wide, mind reader, it means…he read my mind…?. I felt the hot came back to my cheeks again.

I looked at the floor, so he knew that he impressed me in the first met?, he knew that I thought Alice was his mate?, he knew that-, stop! Don't think about Edward, don't think, don't think…

"I'll give you some privacy." Edward said, I looked up and found him smirking at me.

God!, I hate this!. Edward chuckled _again_ and ruffled my hair, I was frozen that time.

So did Edward we didn't move, I looked at his eyes deeply, admiring his beauty and his softness I know I was barely knew him, but still somewhere inside of me knew that this guy was soft, caring, and…loving. I heard Emmet cleared his throat I blinked and flushed _again _I could sense Edward would blush if he could. He murmured a soft sorry, I just nodded my head. "Ahem, well, this is Rosalie." The blonde girl that sneered at me before, I smiled at her, she replied it with a cold smirk. Then Andrian pointed a guy with blonde hair, he seemed so charismatic, and of course easygoing person, it showed obviously by his feature "This is Carslile." I nodded, he smiled at me.

"They're here for vacation, and the children *smirk* will spending time in the house party." My jaw dropped open, they gonna what?. A day with Edward has already made me like a damn high school girl with a crush, what will happen if I known that Edward was around for a week?. I took a calming breathe and smiled at Andrian.

"Oh, it would be nice to have you guys there. The house party members will accept you guys lovingly." Andrian smirk got wider and I knew that hell would come for the next seven days. I could only sigh, I shook my head and spoke "Well it's really nice to meet you all, but I'm afraid I have to go, I'll see you guys around." I turned to my heels and walked away. God!, how I wished for miracle that time. Well I least I knew one thing, that Alice wasn't Edward's mate. I smiled at the thought. I felt worried about what will Edward think if he saw me dancing like mad, but I felt excited too, because I knew, I would have Edward around for a week and got a chance to know him.


End file.
